Harry's High School Journey
by HamsterRox
Summary: Harry Potter goes to high school in the muggle world. He meets a new 'nice' girl. But harry dating Ginny. This girl wants to know harry but is jealous of Ginny but what happens when she finds out about magic? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Ok so I wasn't sure what story to do about so I going to do a Harry Potter FanFic I also want to do another story and I would like to know what kind of story to do. Like what on. I also don't mind if you could give me ideas and things like that so shoot ideas out there and I'll be sure to give you credit. I will also answer any questions you would like to ask in the next chapter.**

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

I woke up. The room was sparkling with light. I sat up and my mouth fell open. _I'm at the Dursley's?_ I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Then all of a sudden the door disappeared. And I was back in Hogwarts. _Wait what in the world am I doing at Hogwarts? Where's Ginny my girlfriend, and Ron and Hermione?_ I got up and I was in my PJs. _Wait I don't own heart PJs. _I opened the door to the room. I had never been in this room before. _Hmmmmm. _Then all of a sudden I slipped, I don't know on what and I couldn't remember anything else.

"HARRY? HARRY? HARRY POTTER! I woke up from my nightmare. "Harry Potter! Have you fallen asleep in my class?" My muggle school teacher Mrs. Hines said looking very angry. "I know you're a new student but I will not let you fall asleep in math class!" I looked around and everyone was laughing. I put my head down in my arms. _Why do I do everything wrong?_ Why should I have taken high school in the muggle world?

**Christy's POV**

I looked over at the new guy. Harry Potter? He seems nice and cute…. I watched him put his head down on the desk and I starred at him. He looked around, as if he knew someone was watching him. I stopped watching and I started writing. I felt him look right at me. I smiled and turned my head and looked straight into his eyes.

**Harry's POV**

I lifted my head off my desk. I felt someone watching me. I looked around and my eyes landed on a girl. She was very pretty; she had brown hair with a blue headband. She looked really busy; all of a sudden she smiled and looked right into my eyes. My eyes snapped right back onto my work. _I love Ginny, I can't fall in love or date, and I have a girlfriend. No distractions. I have come back to the muggle world to learn what muggles know. _I kept telling myself that. I finished my work and turned it in. "Mrs. Hines? I don't feel to well."

"Oh, is that it. Well you do look ill. Ok. Go to the health room then. She signed a pass. I walked out of the classroom without looking back. I went over to my locker and put the combination in then opened it. On the inside I had a picture of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. _Oh I miss you guys. _

"Harry!" A voice said. That voice. It sounds like…

"Ginny!" I spun around to see a red haired girl with freckles. I ran over and hugged her. "What are you doing in this place full of muggles?"

"I wanted to go to school with you." She said simply. And went to her locker, which was right beside mine. "Is that your locker? She said pointing to the open locker.

"Yea, but what are you doing out of class?" I felt sick, so I was heading to the health room" I said holding up my green pass.

"I got special permission, since I have never been at this school; they let me leave five minutes early. Plus, I kind of used magic…" I looked stunted "I didn't show up for first period. Which again I used magic, I made all of my classes with you."

"Well I'm glad you're here" and I kissed her. She giggled.

RING RING RING

The school bell rang. I remember the pass in my hand and stuffed it in my locker and got my books, than closed it. Ginny did the same, I put my hand over her shoulder and then we went to second period.

**Christy's POV**

I walked out of the classroom with a bathroom pass. As I went around the corner I saw Harry, I was about to call out to him when I saw another girl with him. Then Harry said something about muggles. _What's a muggle? _I though. Then the girl said something.

"got special permission, since… I tried to hear more. I kind of used magic…" _Magic? She must be joking, now I bet Harry's going to start laughing._ But he didn't. I watched him kiss her and they left. _Magic… Hmmmmm. _I hurried down to the bathroom and went inside. _No one, will date Harry Potter besides ME!_

**Thanks for reading**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok. No reviews yet. I feel bad, but I am going to continue the story. I really like this story, but if I don't even have one review, that makes me feel like a horrible writer. Well whatever. I am going to keep going. Shout out to _Blueberryninja_! She is an AMAZING writer and also told me to not give up on my stories even if I don't have many reviews. So thanks to her, I'm going to keep going. Enjoy!**

**-HamsterRox**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I OWN CHRISTY. I also own the teachers.**

**Harry's POV**

Ginny and I were walking to second period, my arm around her waist. I could hear people talking about us trying to be quiet. FAIL.

"Is that the new guy?" a girl said.

"Yea, he is in my math class. Harry Potter." Her friend said.

I smiled. _So, I am heard of._ I thought about that for a while. _That's creepy._ I saw Ginny tense up when she saw all the girls starring sweetly at me. "Ginny it's alright; they don't mean anything to me. You do." She smiled then pecked me on the cheek.

"You are getting so much attention" Ginny said. "And we are just going to second period."

"We are here." I said. We walked into science.

"Ok, everyone get out your science journals." Our teacher said. A kid raised his hand. "How did your date go?" he asked. Ms. Catlin flushed. "Magical." My eyes snapped to Ginny. She rolled her eyes and mouthed _She is joking!_ I let out a sigh. "Now, not another word Kendall." She told the boy with a wink. Then she walked over to me. "Harry, a note." She handed me a note.

_Report to room 201 right now._

I got up, gave Ginny a smile and went to the room. As I headed to the room I saw that girl who was starring at me in math class, she had a note also I had a feeling I knew what it was. She looked up and saw me her eyes lighting up and she walked over. _Great._ I had a thought to start running, but she came right up, to me fast.

"Harry Potter? I don't think we have properly met. I am Christy Mazefield, I see you have the same note? She leaned in. I felt _really _uncomfortable. "Yes you do. Good we can go together!" She blinked her eyes, I knew she was flirting.

"Christy… You're nice and all but…" I started "I already have a girlfriend." I turned around and went inside room 201.

**Ginny's POV**

I watched Harry leave the classroom as he did two large boys come over to my desk. "Your little boyfriend is gone. Who is going to watch out for you now?" Ms. Catlin was outside the classroom talking to the other science teachers.

"I can take care of my self!" I snapped not liking these boys at all.

"Well this girl has an attitude." Said the fattest of them, he had brown hair I think his name is Richard. The other one had blond hair. _I think his name is… Steven? _The other boy smiled.

"Hey Rich? You want to teach this girl here a lesson?" _They are going to try to beat me up in the classroom, when the teacher is so close?_

"Yea maybe we could…" Rich started looking back at Steven.

"Leave her alone!" The boys turned around ready to fight; they took one look and scrammed. I looked at my savior. It was a guy, he had Justin Bieber brown hair and bright blue eyes. He walked over to me and sat down in the empty seat next to me. "Hey, I'm Cody Craft, and those clowns over there are just bluffing like they do to every new student." He smiled the 'charming' smile all the guys do. "Since your new maybe I could show you around?" _Oh boy. _He was nice; I wanted to let him off gently.

"Uh, sorry I am suppose to meet my _boyfriend_ and he's going to show me around." I said hoping he could take a hint.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." I was surprised that he had backed away he had seemed like a 'Player' as people call it. I looked around the room at the muggles.

"It's alright." I replied.

He smiled. "See you around."

**Christy's POV**

I watched Harry walk away and enter room 201. _I know you have a girlfriend. _I thought. I went to the nearest trash can and through the note away. "So the fake note didn't work." I mumbled. I walked back into our science room. I gasped and I felt weird. _What is that feeling? Jealousy? No, that can't be it. I'm never jealous!_ I saw Cody Craft, the most popular and hottest guy in our 11th grade, talking to….. Ginny? Why on earth was he talking to her? I AM THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN OUR GRADE! I went over to my seat and sat down, angry and flustered waiting for our teacher to come back. Then after I while I saw Ms. Catlin come in and Cody went back to his seat. My table partner sat down next to me. "Cody? Why were you talking to her?"

He shrugged. "She's cute." Unaware that he did anything bad. I frowned but continued to face my head forward. I crossed my arms and slumped back. _This is a Problem. Ginny is dangerous, she needs to be dealt with._ I smiled evilly. _And I have just the plan._

**Haha clifthanger. Evil me. Well how was that for a chapter? It was long. I kind of just got into the chapter and couldn't stop. Please Review! No reviews is like saying "You SUCK at writing."** **I feel bad here. Please review and I might be able to get a chapter out really close. Christmas break is coming up and that means. Writing all day! Yea! Well when I say Christmas break is coming up I mean like 2 weeks? That's close right? NO. Well I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review!**

**-HamsterRox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok its been awhile since I updated and I guess no one likes my story since everyone who commented where my close friends. UGH! I AM MAD I AM GOING TO STOP AFTER THIS CHAPTER IF THERE ARE STILL LITTLE REVIEWS! I have better things to do than write stories that no body reads! I also wanted to let you guys know is that the spells that are in here are nothing like the harry potter spells I just make them up.**

**-HamsterRox**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER, blah blah blah! **

* * *

><p><strong>Christy's POV<strong>

I smiled as Cody helped me with my math problem. I mean the problem isn't hard for me or anything I just wanted Harry to get jealous! _It didn't work; he hasn't even looked at me since I talked to him in the hall way. Even When Ms. Catlin assigned partners on a math problem and we were suppose to work together he just sat there. _I had gotten bored at watching him just sat there I went into a daydream and when I 'Woke up' his paper had all the answers and mine was blank still. _Ms. Catlin got so mad at me!_ "Cody, wait I lost track. How did the 4 get there?" I asked in a sweet voice. Cody looked annoyed but he smiled and showed me how again. I could see all the girls in our class were jealous of me like always, since I am popular! I don't care about the girls. _I want HARRY, and I always get what I want!_

**Cody's POV**

_Ginny Weasly, I can't get you out of my mind._ I saw Ginny and Harry together at lunch and I freaked and got jealous, I really don't get jealous! But I did. "Ok, let's take the 2 and put it over onto this side. But you already have a 2 there. So add them together. 4 is the outcome."

"Oh, that's how you got the 4 alright!" I watched Ginny some more. I felt like a weird stalker, but whatever. "Cody!" I was snapped back to the math work.

"What?"

"You aren't looking at the math problem what are you looking at?" She looked in the direction and laughed. "Ginny? Ginny? She is trash and not your type! Get over her."

"Watch it! That is no way to talk about someone." I paused. "You know what? Your mean, self centered, cruel and snotty! Just like every other popular person here! I'm sick of it!" I got up and went to work with one of the 'nerds' in our class. _They aren't nerds!_ It was a girl with glasses, taped together in the middle and shirt tucked in. "Hey, I see you don't have a partner, can I work with you?" She snorted.

"Me?" She asked looking behind her.

"Yea, what's your name?" I asked.

"uh, Bethany." She said still shocked that I was talking to her.

"Ok, Beth, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, I've finished the worksheet but think I may have gotten one wrong can you go over it?

"Sure."

**Ginny's POV**

"Harry. Stop. Now. Now my paper is all scribbled on!" Harry had apparently been bored when he finished the worksheet so he came over to my desk and started to scribble all over my paper.

"Oops, my hand…Slipped." He said jokingly.

As I started erasing my paper, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Cody had stormed away from Christy and to Beth. _Hmmm, he seems to be being nice to her, maybe he's not a jerk after all. _

"Ginny? Ginny? Earth to Ginny!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Harry.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Putting my pencil down, I whispered to Harry "I'm going to the bathroom." I got up and got a bathroom pass. I went down the hall and into the bathroom. I walked over to the sinks and looked into the mirror. I fixed my hair and make-up making everything perfect I also added a spell to it to make sure it didn't smug or ware off. Aware that someone was coming to the bathroom, I ran into one of the stalls and used my wand to put up an 'out of order' sign. Then locked the door and put my legs up onto the closed toilet seat making sure my legs weren't seen. I had, recognized the footsteps that I heard. In came Christy, her high heels clicking against the ground.

"I was sure that Ginny came in here! Ah, oh well I might as well fix my hair and make-up. And plot revenge…!" Ginny frowned. _Who on earth would she had a grudge against?_ Christy unaware that anyone was listening was muttering to herself."The list is short, only Ginny and Beth. I gasped _What how did I get on her 'list'_ "Ginny because, she is keeping Harry and me apart and Beth because she and Cody were socializing. Cody can't talk to that nerd!" I bit down hard on my tongue in anger and almost let out a grunt of pain, but I held it in. _She has no right to control who other people talk to, and she like MY Harry! Oh, no this girls going to get it._ But since I so well behaved I will only do a minor thing. I flicked my wand. And I heard the water shoot out of the sink and spray her. She let out a scream, not load enough to have some one run in. Then while she was trying to get dry I sneaked passed her and out the bathroom door. _If this is a War you want, then a War is what you'll get; only this time, I'll be ready!_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, there go the reviews! Thank you for reviewing it is nice of you! Now I think this might come out either before Christmas or after. I don't know when I'm going to finish it. Now I love when people review. The more the reviews the more the story is going to be interesting. How's that? Let's get up to 15 and ill update. So if you want more than let your friends to review, review again, or make another account. (Really?) Check out my profile because I have some other story previews. Also I going to make a Big Time Rush fanfic so tell me what kind I should do. Like pairing or something. IMPORTANT: (This takes place after all the seven books but I have to push their age down so they could actually go to high school. So they are like 15-16 but they have lost the trace. Anyway let's get on with this story.**

**-HamsterRox**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

_Ok, so Christy wants a war does she? Well then I would love to show her what a war with a witch is about! _I thought about the rules to use magic on a muggle. _I broke that rule!_ I just thought about that, _Wait I don't have the trace on me anymore. I should probably play fair and not use mag- Screw that I' m using magic. Wait magic, I could win this battle easily. But I want to have fun with this, so I have a plan._

**Christy's POV**

_No this water! It's ruining my clothes. I _shrieked and went over to the paper towels. "No, this can't happen, first Cody, then Beth, then Ginny and now my fav shirt!"

A girl walked in, I didn't know who she was. "Christy! What happened are you alright? Oh no your shirt!" Well I guess she knew me, well everyone knows me. She walked over to me and helped me get most of it out. "Who did this to you? Do you think that Red head that just left knows?" the girl said.

"Red head? I know who did this and they are going to pay!" I took the paper towel from the girl. She was being creepy she had a scared expression on her face and she spun around and ran out passing a red headed girl without her noticing.

~In Math Class~

I walked into math class and was very angry, Cody had now asked Mrs. Catlin if he could sit next to Beth and she said it was fine. So now I didn't have a partner and I have no clue what to do; now I have to do my homework by myself. I walked over to my seat and glared at Ginny. She felt someone watching her so she looked up and her eyes met right into my eyes. Her smile turned evil and she looked like the devil, but then Harry asked who she was glaring at her face turned all nice and happy.

I grunted and began to work on the math sheet, I couldn't concentrate. Ginny was doing something I don't know how. I was making me sick. I felt so sick that I ran up to the front of the class to go to ask to go to the Health room. I didn't get there fast enough, And I threw up right in the middle of the class room.

"." The rest of the class said then started laughing at me. I felt horrible and sad. Mrs. Catlin tried to get them to calm down but she couldn't so I ran out of the room, down the hall and towards the bathroom.

**Ginny's POV**

_Now I feel horrible I didn't know she would throw up. I feel so bad._ Pushing my wand further into my boot I stood up and follower her out. Mrs. Catlin looked relived that someone was following her that she didn't stop me. I saw Harry get up to but I mouthed 'girl's bathroom' to him and he sat back down then I went out the door. I ran down the hall and went into the girl's bathroom. Christy hadn't even bothered to shut the stall door she just sat in the corner of the giant stall and cried. She saw me.

"You witch! Leave me alone, I know your secret!" I stood there shocked.

"How?"

"I heard you and Harry talk about it. Oh, and I can see your wand sticking out of your boot."

I looked at my boot to see my wand sticking out of it. "I don't know how people miss that." I smiled but she still looked sad and her mascara was running down her face. I took my wand out and waved it at her. Her face turned to like it was before, she had started crying and she didn't feel sick anymore.

"Why? Did you just do that?" She asked.

"Because I am sorry about everything I did to you. I was just… I don't know, jealous that you liked MY Harry. I have known him since I was little and now that we are dating; I don't want it to end. You will find your prince charming, but he is mine."

Christy stood up from the ground. "You really love him don't you?" I nodded. "Great, but I think I know who my prince charming is, but I lost him, because I was snotty and horrible to him. I don't think he will like me again." I held out my hand.

"Come on we will see about that, I have a feeling he likes you to, but we are only in high school, I don't think you need to figure out who you are going to marry yet."

She took my hand and I dragged her out of the bathroom and into the classroom.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for that mushy stuff at the end, to make it up to you, I'll keep going.**

**Harry's POV**

I was relieved when I saw Ginny come back into the room, with Christy following her. She gave me some kind of hand sign, which I was sure meant she was going to sit with Christy, I was confused about this but I nodded. Then Ginny dragged Christy back to Christy's table and they both sat down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cody look back there. Then I remembered, When Christy left, he wasn't laughing in fact I think he would have run out the door after her f Ginny hadn't left. He looked back and gave Christy a smile, and think that lifted her spirits.

~In the halls at Harry's and Ginny's and Christy lockers~

Somehow Christy had convinced the principle to let her have a locker next to Ginny's they have become the best of friends somehow and I'm not sure really what happened. Cody was dating Christy and all was well.

**Ginny's POV**

Me and Christy walked to our 3 period class together talking about shopping, like other girls my age talk about apparently. Then Christy accidently walked into a giant and I mean giant, Football player, any this wasn't any football player this was Meat Witherphone, and yes his name was Meat.

"Oops sorry, Meat." Christy said.

"You can't just say sorry to me. That's not going to cut it." He said leaning on the wall next to us. "Why don't you girls come to a party? Tonight?"

Christy looked scared. I think he was talking about thoughts party with drugs and alcohol. "NO!"

"Well then." He came up close to her face. "Wrong Answer." I saw Christy flinch. Then all of a sudden Meat was flung across the hall.

Confused I grabbed Christy by the hand and dragged her into the bathroom. "What just happened?" I asked her shocked.

"I don't know I just felt he was to close and then when I really wanted him to get the hell out of my face. I got angry and he flung a crossed the room. I was quiet for a long time. "Ginny"

"Christy, I never thought this was possible since your above the age where you find out, but Christy, you are a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL,WELL, WELL, how was that. Keep reviewing, I'll update again when the review is up to 15, alright? Merry Christmas!**

**LOLOLOLOLOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**-HamsterRox**


End file.
